


Birds flying high…

by Sangrylah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I love that tag, M/M, Presents, Rough Sex, Sendak is a good bf, Sendak is a romantic guys, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, sorta - Freeform, tbh i wrote this just to be able to use that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrylah/pseuds/Sangrylah
Summary: He’s the Champion. He’s in love. He’s loved. Life is good.__________It's a new dawnIt's a new dayIt's a new life for meAnd I'm feeling good





	Birds flying high…

**Author's Note:**

> First and probably last shendak work! ... also my first written and published vld work, idk what that says about me x)  
> Hope you like it ~

 

Shiro stumbles in the cell along the other captives. He loses his balance and crashes hard on his elbows. A blade of pain springs all the way up to his shoulder.

“Fuck!” That one hurt.

No one cares about his outburst, busy stumbling and falling on each other as they are. Ah, well.

He drags himself up and sideways and sits against the wall. He observes the poor schmucks stuck in the cell with him. Males, as usual, younger and older ones, and he’s the only human.

(Well. _Human_ might not be the right term anymore.)

They’re all scared but show it in different ways: crying, pacing, staring at the wall like statues, looking at everyone and no one at once. Shiro was never a people watcher, but it is a fascinating display of an alien humanity and he can’t help himself. He doesn’t see many humans, nowadays.

He spots a young man across the room looking his way and offers him a slight smile. The other jumps guiltily and immediately looks elsewhere. He looks a little bit like Matt. The fluffy hair, probably, even if Matt’s wasn’t terran sea green nor his skin earth brown. There are probably Matts everywhere.Local Matts, nerdy and weedy in the local way.

Planets, Shiro has learned, are all fundamentally the same.

Shiro spends the next hours trading gentle looks and smiles with his companions. He tries to put them at ease, and even strikes up a conversation with one of them. Talking, comforting them, being friendly – all this is easy. They’re unanimously terrified, not ready to die at all, and they want to feel safe and cared for to forget their situation. Shiro’s calm and friendly behavior is a balm for their wounded souls.

He can’t wait to see their expressions when they realize who he is. They always get it too late, and it’s always very funny.

 

“My champion.” The words rumbled against his chest like the purr of a big engine.Kisses and bites all over his flesh arm, strong teeth against vulnerable veins.

“So strong.” Greedy hands against his chest, his shoulders, splayed wide and possessive over his skin, reddened by clawtips.

“So fierce.” A sandpaper tongue against his skin, gourmand and tender, lapping at the blood freckled on his skin.

“So beautiful.”A kiss, slow and careful on his lips as his lover lies on him, pinning him to the bed under him, to the cock inside him.

It’s good, it’s so so so good, fur and knives and warmth and danger all mixed into one glorious, ravenous body, but this isn’t what he wants right now. His lover is still delicately sucking on his alien fingers, ravenously licking every drop of blood until only the scent remains, so enticing, and it is nothing to twist his wrist and close his fingers around Sendak’s throat. One push and Sendak’s pinned to the bed under him, so strong and weak compared to him.

Oh Zarkon, Shiro _loves_ adrenaline rushes. Blood’s boiling in his veins and red still tinges his vision. Everything feels cloudy yetsharp as a knife and it is _wonderful_.

Blood pulses into Shiro’s ears as he rams himself onto Sendak’s dick with big, powerful rolls of his waist. Their hips clash against each other, the sharp pain a delicious counterpoint to the heavy waves of pleasures rolling over his nerves.

“Fuck me,” he whines, “Fuck! Fucking _fuck me!_ ”

Sendak snarls like a beast, like the monster under the bed that he is, the sound rumbling under Shiro’s hand. He grabs his Champion’s hands, pins them to the bed to limit his range and, dutiful soldier that he is, obeys.

Shiro moans and gasps and whines. He’s pinned over Sendak even as the Galra’s hips are forcing him up and up and up, fuck, Shiro feels like his spine is about to break. Sendak is fucking into him as if trying to kill him, to impale his brain on his dick and it’s _so fucking good_ , fuck, _perfect_.

Shiro always wants to be broken after a win, and no one can break him as lovingly as Sendak.

“Fuck yeah, yeah, hurts so good, fuck, love it, love it, yeah, yeah, love you, ahh, so good Dak, aahaah-”

 

Galras value their bonds, more so when they are as romantic as Sendak. He can spend hours bathing Shiro, oiling his skin where his prosthetic arm has been forced on him, and likes to shower him with kisses before making him bleed and beg.

Shiro finds himself in the weird position of officially being the slave of his unofficial lover and being bestowed gifts that have to remain secrets.

For their five pheobs, Sendak ostensibly parades him blindfolded through the ship to bring him to a recluse cell. There is a man inside. Shiro can see at first glance that he is a fighter and a proficient one at that: he is calm, focused, and his eyes speak of unruliness and future escape attempts.

He reminds Shiro of Keith. Brave, awkward, fearless Keith. Shiro misses him sometimes. Adam, too. He’s the only human on this ship, and it gets old quick. If not for Sendak, Shiro would’ve escaped a long time ago.

“He is for you,” his lover whispers in his ear. Shiro leans back into him.

“For me?”

“To do with as you please,” Sendak says against the nape of his neck, where every puff of his warm breath makes him shiver and turn to putty.

“Can I fuck him, then?” Shiro teases.

Sendak snarls against his neck, teeth poised to bite and break weak human bones. Shiro laughs and turns in his embrace.

“I’m joking, Dak,” he placates, rubbing a thumb over Sendak’s jaw. “Why would I want him? He’s weak and about to die.”

“Good,” the soldier huffs, but his hold tightens possessively.

He’s so cute. His big, bad Galra. Aww.

“Why today?” Shiro asks between kisses.

“It’s our five phoebs today.”

And such a romantic, fuck, Shiro wants to reward him so _hard_. But…

“I don’t have anything for you! You didn’t tell me!”

Sendak nuzzles against his cheek, rumbling low and deep like a lullaby. “You don’t need to give me anything. I have everything I desire.”

Such a _fluffball_.

“Still. I don’t want you to think I don’t care. I’ll find something.”

Sendak breathes in deep, slowly, and Shiro looks at him, his interest piqued.

“Yes? You have something in mind, Sen?”

“Well…” The big bad Galra whispers a few chosen words in his ear. Shiro hurriedly kisses his furry cheek and nods his assent. Yes, he can do that. Oh, _yes_.

He turns back to the other man in the cell. His gift.

“I’m Shiro. You?” No answer. Alright. “I’ll call you Foreplay, then.”

He starts to divest himself from his uniform.

“I’d apologize for what you’re about to see, that is to say, my cock, but my man wants to lick your blood from my body as he fucks me and you’re gonna die soon anyway, so... Foreplay is important, Foreplay. Never forget that.” His boots fall to the ground with heavy _thud_ s.

He shimmies to get out of his pants and Sendak rumbles appreciatively. Shiro winks at Foreplay and smiles. He likes when Sendak gets worked up, and this, oh!, this is going to be _amazing_.

He draws his knife out of its secret pocket and smiles at Foreplay. Foreplay squares up. Such a good present!

 

Shiro is well aware that his good relationship with Sendak depends on his Champion status. He was gifted to Sendak as a reward; he is cared for as his Champion status entitles him; Sendak admires his combat prowess and playful approach to giving death. The day he is beaten, everything might stop. The kisses, the hugs, the gifts, the tender sex, the banter, the joined planning, the false humiliations – gone.

Shiro worried, at first. Did Sendak really love him or was it just because of his title? What if Zarkon ordered his death? What if their secret, real relationship was exposed?

But then time passed, no one beat him, no one reported them, Sendaktook to pillaging his target settlements for human-appropriate (kinda) creams and entertainment, and Shiro grew confident. What is, is, and what will be is yet to come.

He’s the Champion. He’s in love. He’s loved. He gets to kill and to fuck abundantly, and in the ways he fancies. Life is good!

 __  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life for me

_And I'm feeling good  ~  
_

 

 


End file.
